


Luna's Lip Balm

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, PWP, Puns & Word Play, Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Padma introduces Susan to a Ravenclaw secret.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Padma Patil
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Luna's Lip Balm

Luna gave all her friends lip balm. It was her homemade gift which made it into Christmas stockings, birthday gift bags, and was slipped into a pocket in the midst of a hug. Though never with any consistency of how frequently it was given. Luna was passionate about her lip balm. For use on lips, she would say, smiling. For those who knew Luna well, they always awaited the gifting of her lip balm with eager anticipation. For those who didn’t know Luna well, they would touch their mouths, wondering if their lips were so visibly chapped. They would thank her, grateful for her odd thoughtfulness. They would sit and drink Butterbeer with Luna, bemused by their acquaintances - Luna’s friends of old, usually Ravenclaws - who needed to get home to their loved ones for inexplicably urgent reasons. Luna didn’t mind. There would be owls a few hours later delivering notes of gratitude from her fleeing friends. Luna liked letters.

Padma burst through the front door of the cottage she and Susan had bought the year before. They kept meaning to name the cottage but Susan said no to every pun Padma came up with and Padma refused to have a sensible name sullying their little paradise. 

“Padma?” said Susan, wandering out of the kitchen to see Padma grinning as she hopped around trying to get her boots off. 

“You’re baking?” said Padma. She winced at the sight of Susan’s hands held up, bread dough clinging to her fingers in glutenous strands. Padma loved Susan’s baking habit. Bread, muffins, croissants. The woman had a talent. She was also in the middle of kneading.

“I’m going to be a while,” said Susan. “It’s a wholewheat loaf, so it needs more - ”

Padma nearly fell to her knees. She loved Susan. She still remembered the thrill of finding her after the Battle of Hogwarts and being able to kiss those soft lips. She didn’t always love Susan’s fondness for baking the muggle way. Padma had a habit of tuning out when Susan went deep into the theory of why baking by hand was better than baking with magic. 

“How long?” said Padma, agony written across her face.

Padma bit her lip causing Susan to cough and blink furiously. Susan had forgotten her vows when Padma bit her lip during their wedding ceremony. The laughter from their witnesses had brought Susan back to herself. This time a piece of dough sliding across her palm brought her back to her senses. 

“What?” said Susan, smiling in the polite way that a spouse did when they realised they hadn’t been listening to their wife.

“How long are you going to be?” said Padma, patiently. She had her hand in her pocket and Susan could see she was fiddling with something.

“Probably another quarter of an hour by the time I finish kneading, then tidying up, and washing my hands, and - ”

“Susan,” groaned Padma, “look, finish the dough, then come find me?”

“Okay, love.” Susan nodded, though there was a touch of confusion on her brows. “Everything okay?”

“It will be soon,” said Padma, her face softening. She leaned carefully towards Susan, trying to avoid her flour covered apron, and kissed her on the cheek. “Have fun, I’ll be in the bedroom.”

“Did you pick up a new book?”

“Yes,” admitted Padma, sighing as she pulled the small hardback from a pocket in her robes. “But still, don’t go leaving me in peace, I want you to come bother me.” Susan laughed, and Padma went through to their bedroom, rolling her eyes but unable to stop herself smiling. 

Padma sat on the end of the bed fidgeting. She put the new book on top of her pile of books to be read. Then she looked around the room wondering how she could occupy herself until Susan had finished with the dough. Padma knew the bread would be delicious. She didn’t like that the dough was getting to be more intimate with Susan’s hands than she was.

Padma undressed and tried to look seductive under the duvet. Then she got out of bed and put on her comfy pyjamas, realising that she might need to ease Susan into what she was hoping they might enjoy. It wasn’t as if it would be for the first time but it had been a while and Padma wanted this to go well. She took off the pyjamas and slipped on a shirt which managed to be comfortable whilst giving the suggestion of being seductive. The shirt came off and Padma ran her hands through her hair, she sighed and braided her jet black hair. Hands on her hips, she was reconsidering the be-seductive-under-the-duvet idea when Susan walked in.

“Hi,” said Susan, laughing. “Good book, huh?”

“You’ve no idea,” said Padma, darting across the room.

Her hands in Susan’s hair, she kissed her wife, pouring her frustrations of trying to look sexy into trying to let lips and tongue pass on the hint that she was, just slightly, in the mood for something involving them both being naked and in bed. 

Susan was quick on the uptake and did her best to take her clothes off while Padma helped. When Padma took Susan’s bra off, Padma moaned against Susan’s mouth.

“You are beautiful,” said Padma, “and I need you to get in bed.”

“I thought we were going to work the vegetable patch,” said Susan, laughing when Padma swore. Padma kept kissing Susan and walked backwards to the bed until she was forced to sit down. Susan waited for Padma to move, but Padma kissed Susan’s stomach and Susan stroked Padma’s cheeks. Padma looked up, biting her lip. She turned away from Susan and climbed onto the bed. Susan got in beside her, still curious as to what Padma was planning, and she knew Padma was planning something.

Padma’s lips found Susan’s again. 

Padma’s hands found Susan’s breasts.

Susan moaned as Padma played with her nipples and explored her breasts, pulling away to bring her mouth lower down, kisses down her neck to her chest. Then her tongue was on Susan’s nipples, her fingers were drifting further down, and Susan moved so she could spread her legs. 

Susan brought Padma’s mouth back to hers as Padma’s hand moved over Susan’s soft blonde bush to part her lips. Her fingers circled Susan’s clit and she slipped two fingers between her slick lips. Padma and Susan lost themselves in the slow back and forth of Padma’s fingers from wet heat to sensitive clit. Susan explored Padma’s dark nipples, a happy place for her tongue, but in that moment she let her fingers bring Padma pleasure. 

Padma kept her fingers inside Susan when she rested her forehead against Susan’s.

“There’s something I want to try,” said Padma. “I know we haven’t done it for ages but last time, look, this time I, well, I got something while I was out shopping that I think will make it much better.”

“You think it will make it better?” said Susan, curiously.

“Okay, so I know it will,” said Padma. She glanced at Susan and slowly pulled her fingers out and traced them up to Susan’s clit. “It’s a bit of a Ravenclaw secret.”

“Luna?”

“How - how did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” admitted Susan, laughing before giving into a deep moan as Padma briefly increased the pressure on her clit. “What - what is it?”

Padma brought her fingers back down to enter Susan and moved gently around her before stroking her lips.

“It would mean you could have all of me in you,” said Padma. “It’s Luna’s Lip Balm.”

Susan threw her head back and howled with laughter before squealing when Padma pulled herself on top, and grinning, kissed her as she slipped her fingers back in.

“Merlin,” said Susan, her face lighting up in surprise and amusement. “I knew what I was getting myself into when I married a Ravenclaw.” She reached up and her hands on Padma’s head, pulled Padma closer, and kissed her. “I know you’ll be gentle.”

Padma kissed Susan again and sank back onto the bed beside her.

“Accio Lip Balm,” said Padma, and a small tin came flying towards her from her robes. Padma caught the tin and at Susan’s questioning look, she said, “It changes when it’s being used the way Ravenclaws know how to use it.”

“How does everyone else use it?” said Susan.

“As ordinary lip balm,” said Padma, as if they ought to be brought before the Wizengamot for such behaviour. 

Padma took her fingers from Susan and opened the tin. Scooping the balm in her fingers, she put the tin to one side and lay back down beside Susan. She kissed Susan and brought her two fingers, with the balm on them, inside Susan. Padma didn’t go far, letting her fingers rub the balm on Susan, feeling it change into a slippery substance. Susan brought Padma’s mouth back to hers, and Padma thought there was no sweeter sound than Susan moaning at her touch.

Susan spread her legs further and they lost themselves in a slow introduction of one more finger, then another. Padma hesitated before slipping her thumb inside Susan, but Susan felt her hesitation and she reached down to stroked Padma’s arm, encouraging her to go further. Susan felt Padma smile, and caught her joy with her own lips. She stopped kissing Padma when Padma moved deeper inside her, leaving her panting and moaning. Padma kissed Susan’s chest and found herself kissing Susan’s nipples, tracing her tongue over her. When Padma was wrist deep in Susan, Susan let out a moan which was almost a scream. Padma moved slowly as Susan reached down to touch her own clit.

Padma looked up at Susan, and knew she was close to coming. Padma pulled her hand out and pushed in again, only moving a little way, so as not to overwhelm Susan. Padma realised she might have misjudged as Susan looked at her, cheeks flushed, mouth open, panting. Then Padma felt Susan tense around her hand. She watched her wife make noises which sent her own heart racing. It could have been seconds or an eternity before Susan relaxed back against the bed and even more gently than she had before, Padma took her hand from Susan. Susan was catching her breath and Padma smiled as Susan peppered her with kisses.

“I need to write a thank you note to Luna,” said Susan. Padma lay back and laughed as Susan’s fingers found Padma’s fingers which were slick from Susan and the balm. Susan stroked Padma’s hand “There’s enough for me to do this for you, isn’t there?”

“Hufflepuff,” said Padma, and they both laughed as Susan leaned closer and kissed Padma.


End file.
